My Vampiric Heart
by BTRlover1122
Summary: After Chase gets turned into a vampire and found by Rosalina, he is sucked into a world of vampires and werewolves. In addition, while still getting used to his new life, he falls in love with a human girl, which is basically forbidden by the Volturi.
1. Prolouge

Chase awoke in a dark shed. His throat burned and he could see in the dark even better than usual. His ears were ringing and he didn't know why, but his bionics were intensified. He found a light switch and turned on some lights in the shed. He looked at himself in a mirror and saw his hazel eyes had flecks of red and he had a crescent shaped mark on his collar bone.

He was puzzled. It wasn't normal for him or anyone for that matter to have red eyes of any sort. Scars from fights weren't usually crescent marks ethier. He tried to remember getting in any fights, but all he remembered before then was Friday at school and at home, and then Saturday morning's training and Saturday night getting in a fight with Bree and going for a walk to clear his head.

He hazily remembered some random person pinning him against the wall, thinking he was an easy take down and then Spike must've come out, starting and finishing a fight. He used his GPS app to locate exactly where he was since he didn't remember and walked out of the shed. The sky was getting darker, meaning the sun was setting soon.

He was walking when a hooded figure walked up to him. She looked him up and down and thought he was human, until she noticed that his eyes had flecks of red and the crescent mark on his collar bone. His skin didn't really sparkle, just ever so lightly in the setting sun. "My name is Rosalina, and you are?" "Chase Davenport." She was shocked. She had heard Alex, who was a part of her coven, talking about the Donald Davenport and his inventions.

She could see he was a newborn, one who had no knowledge of vampires existing whatsoever. "Have you been attacked or in any fights recently?" she asked him, to make sure. There were a few Vampires that were created accidently and haven't been taught to not drink human blood for the safety of their existence. "Yes, actually. I have. I don't remember anything about that. I do remember that before then, it was a Saturday night and I had gotten into a fight with my sister so I went for a walk to clear my head. During the walk, someone picked a fight with me and I don't remember past that except waking up in a shed."

Rosalina nodded. She thought Seth or Amanda might know something. Amanda was her creator and Seth was her mate. There was also a werewolf named Seth as well. But the wolf Seth was back in Forks, while her coven was hanging around Welkerville, trying to solve the problem of rouge vampires that fed on human blood and usually weren't nomads. "Come with me. We can help you. And I know how to stop the burning in your throat." Chase was surprised. How did she know about the burning?

She grabbed his wrist and led him along the now dark street into one of Welkerville's few forests. They walked down a path, leading to an elaborate house. "What is this place?" Chase asked her. "This is my sanctuary. You may stay here as long as you need to adjust to this life." "This life? What do you mean by that?" "You will know soon, newborn."


	2. Chapter 1

Chase awoke in a dark shed. His throat burned and he could see in the dark even better than usual. His ears were ringing and he didn't know why, but his bionics were intensified. He found a light switch and turned on some lights in the shed. He looked at himself in a mirror and saw his hazel eyes had flecks of red and he had a crescent shaped mark on his collar bone.

He was puzzled. It wasn't normal for him or anyone for that matter to have red eyes of any sort. Scars from fights weren't usually crescent marks ethier. He tried to remember getting in any fights, but all he remembered before then was Friday at school and at home, and then Saturday morning's training and Saturday night getting in a fight with Bree and going for a walk to clear his head.

He hazily remembered some random person pinning him against the wall, thinking he was an easy take down and then Spike must've come out, starting and finishing a fight. He used his GPS app to locate exactly where he was since he didn't remember and walked out of the shed. The sky was getting darker, meaning the sun was setting soon.

He was walking when a hooded figure walked up to him. She looked him up and down and thought he was human, until she noticed that his eyes had flecks of red and the crescent mark on his collar bone. His skin didn't really sparkle, just ever so lightly in the setting sun. "My name is Rosalina, and you are?" "Chase Davenport." She was shocked. She had heard Alex, who was a part of her coven, talking about the Donald Davenport and his inventions.

She could see he was a newborn, one who had no knowledge of vampires existing whatsoever. "Have you been attacked or in any fights recently?" she asked him, to make sure. There were a few Vampires that were created accidentally and haven't been taught to not drink human blood for the safety of their existence. "Yes, actually. I have. I don't remember anything about that. I do remember that before then, it was a Saturday night and I had gotten into a fight with my sister so I went for a walk to clear my head. During the walk, someone picked a fight with me and I don't remember past that except waking up in a shed."

Rosalina nodded. She thought Seth or Amanda might know something. Amanda was her creator and Seth was her mate. There was also a werewolf named Seth as well. But the wolf Seth was back in Forks, while her coven was hanging around Welkerville, trying to solve the problem of rouge vampires that fed on human blood and usually weren't nomads. "Come with me. We can help you. And I know how to stop the burning in your throat." Chase was surprised. How did she know about the burning?

She grabbed his wrist and led him along the now dark street into one of Welkerville's few forests. They walked down a path, leading to an elaborate house. "What is this place?" Chase asked her. "This is my sanctuary. You may stay here as long as you need to adjust to this life." "This life? What do you mean by that?" "You will know soon, newborn."

She led him into the house and there were six other people. "Who is this?" A taller, woman with light red hair asked. "This is Chase. I found him when I was coming back here. I know he's a newborn because of the flecks of red in his eyes and the crescent mark on his collar bone. I think he was turned by one of the rouges."

"Oh. Very well then." She walked over to Chase and he saw her eyes were pure amber. She held out her hand. He shook it. "I'm Amanda, the leader of our coven. And this my mate, Seth and our adopted 'children', Alex, Christina, Breana and Spencer. I see you already met Rosalina. I know you need some explanations on why you're here and the burning in your throat, along with your eyes and the crescent mark on your collar bone. You might want to sit down though."

Chase hesitantly sat down on the beige couch. Breana, the shortest of the girls sat down next to him. He saw that her eyes, were pure green, different from the rest of their eyes. She quietly introduced herself. "I'm Breana, the youngest in our coven so far." "I'm Chase. I'm new to all this." "I know. We all were at some time. But I knew about it before I was turned because of Alex. I met him when I was still human and he was a vampire."

Amanda spoke again. "Ok, well Chase, the crescent mark on your collar bone is the mark of a vampire bite. When someone is bitten, that is the unique marking that comes with it. The flecks of red in you eyes are caused by the fact that usually, when people are first turned, their eyes turn red and stay red if they drink human blood. Their eyes will turn amber if they drink animal blood. Very rarely, their eyes will stay the same color they were in their human life. An example of that is Breana, the youngest in our coven who has only been a vampire for two years."

"That is basically it. Oh. One more thing, the burning in your throat is caused by thirst. Thirst for blood. Vampires drink blood. It is ok for us to eat and drink human food, but human food doesn't provide us with any nutrition." Rosalina had removed her cloak and she walked back over to Chase. "Come with me."

She showed him to a second kitchen in the back of the house. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bag of what looked like blood. But Chase could tell it wasn't human blood. "What is that?" he asked. "Blood of Mountain Lion. Wherever there is a forest, their is an abundance of them, so it's safe to hunt locally, as long as hunting is done at night so as not to seen by humans mostly. The humans that are out at night usually become targets for some of the rouge vampires, the ones that like their blood human and filled with drugs and cigarettes. Ick."

"What is the blood for?" "To drink silly. I suppose you want it warmed up. It usually tastes better and tastes fresher that way." She grabbed two mugs from the cabinet of that kitchen. She filled the mugs with blood and put them in the microwave. "Here." She handed him a mug of blood with a hot pad. "So, what was your human life like?" She asked him, stirring her blood with a candy cane. "I still have a human life. It's only Sunday right?" he asked her, sipping his blood.

"It is Sunday, almost Monday. What's so important about your human life that you need to go back?" "Well, can you keep a secret?" "Hello, vampire here. If I couldn't keep a secret I would've already been killed. So, what is it you need to tell me?" "I have something I need to show you. And I want to know, what was your human life like?" He asked, finishing the blood.

"I will tell you after you show me." She said, taking the mugs and giving them a quick wash, drying them and putting them back into the cabinet. "Ok, well you see, I was created by Donald Davenport, the inventor/scientist, along with my older brother and older sister. He created us to help save the world and we're bionic. Adam, my brother has heat vision and super strength. Bree, my sister has super speed. And I, Chase, have super smarts and super senses. I also have molecular kinesis, which basically means I can move things with my mind. And if I get mad enough, my commando app makes me turn into Spike. I also have a forcefield. And when I woke up today, I found that my bionics were intensified."

"Whoa. If you had those powers in your human life, imagine what you could possibly do in your vampire life." "What do you mean?" "Some vampires, after they get turned, they get gifts per say. Gifts as in extra powers. I can mind read. Alex can sense emotions, Christina can see the future, and Spencer has extra strength. Breana also has the makings of a shield. A shield can produce a shield around themselves and some can project their shields. There's another coven that we associate with that is back in Forks. I'll tell you more after you show me your abilities."

"Ok, well take that spoon over there." He used his hand to help levitate the spoon and put it back on the counter. "That's really cool. Can you please show me your forcefield?" He smiled. "Yes." He showed her his forcefield and she was amazed. "Now throw that knife." "Are you sure?" "Go ahead." She took one of the knifes out of the knife block and it bounced back, lodging into the wall.

"That is awesome!" she exclaimed after taking the knife out of the wall. "What it like, mind reading?" "Its different. I'm lucky I can pretty much switch it on and off. I also can produce a shield around myself. I haven't been able to project it though. I suppose now you want me to tell you about my human life."

He nodded. "Well, I was born in November of 1990, I grew up with just my mom in my life for the most part. Shortly after I turned 18, I was almost killed. In order to still be alive, I had to be turned. Amanda, who is both a doctor and veterinarian, turned me and I became a part of her coven. There I met Alex, and Cristina. Christina and I became like sisters almost instantly. Spencer was turned about a year after me and we became mates. If two vampires are mates, then that means they are bonded. Around two years ago is when Breana was turned."

"Ah. When do you think I can go back to my family?" "As soon as you can control your thirst. Newborns can be unpredictable and want to drink from the humans they're around if they smell good enough. Maybe you should stay here for a while and just visit your family. But you haven't been around any humans yet, have you?" "No, I haven't. Just you, Amanda, Seth, Alex, Christina and Spencer." "Right. But maybe you should meet our kinda niece first, Renesmee. She is half human and half vampire. Edward and Bella had her when Bella was still human. She is a vampire now. Edward, Bella and Renesmee are part of the other coven I mentioned earlier. Along with Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett."

"When can I meet them?" he asked. "Probably tomorrow. I know you want to see your family again. Why don't you stay here for the night. I'll fix you a guest room." Rosalina said, comfortingly rubbing his back. She gave him a hug and then left the room. Chase was practically terrified. The day before he had been living an almost normal life and now he was being thrust into a world of the unknown.


End file.
